To Move Heaven & Hell
by TooCaffeeNated
Summary: have you ever felt like your whole world has shattered into a million pieces? Well that's certainly what Humanity felt the day of the Great War, a war that left humanity broken and helpless to stop the angel and demon army's as they tore apart their world. however when humans are pushed into a corner, they often learn to fight back. (!WARNING! heavy Religious Material)
1. Prolouge

**Book one: **The Fall of man

**Prologue**

* * *

_There is a tale that is as old as time itself, it has been told and retold a thousand times over in a thousand different languages, throughout every religion that has ever existed...but each time the tale stays almost exactly the same._

_They speak of a calamity so great that the entire human race shall be wiped from the face of the earth as if we had never existed at all._

_Most waved this off as religious nonsense or superstition, that it is the work of mere fantasy and fiction not science and fact. The work of some of most imaginative minds,some would say, but we never did give any serious thought of them._

_We should have listened,we might have saved a lot more lives if we had, but alas hindsight is cruel mistress as they say, because before we knew it our world took a change for the worst..." - _an excerpt from the journal _of the Unknown man_

* * *

I found myself standing in a beautiful garden, flowers of all colours and shapes were scattered around giving the place a vibrant feel.

Huge trees that seemed to reach into the sky boarded the garden, the sounds of birds singing and creatures rustling through the bushes could be heard. However even with all the noise the place seems as though it were empty, almost as if the noises of animals I could hear were fake.

In the middle of the garden I could see a huge sparkling lake and in front of it stood a figure, I couldn't quite make them out as they seemed to blur in and out of the visible spectrum almost as if they weren't really there.

I tried to call out to the person and ask where I was and what I was doing here but for some reason I couldn't find the words, well to be more accurate it was like I couldn't speak any words at all, so we just stood there in silence as we took in the calming aura of the garden.

After a few seconds of standing in silence, the figure started to topple backwards as if they were about to collapse, I ran to catch them making it just in time, the second my hand touched the figure I immediately felt calm and at peace with the world, as if all of my problems and worries had disappeared in an instant.

Looking at the person i held more closely I could just make out that they where definitely female. However before I could do anything, she smiled at me, reached up and give me a kiss on my cheek. The moment her lips made contact I was bombarded images that flashed through my mind as if i was experiencing them myself.

Suddenly i was standing atop a Skyscraper overlooking a city in flames, the streets were littered with rubble, entire buildings had crumbled and the sky was a blood red, my vision blurred and I found myself on what seemed to be a military ship of dome kind, looking in horror as the ship was swallowed whole by a creature too terrible to describe...

Once again I was thrust into a new perspective, this time I saw a pile of dismembered Human body parts that made me want to retch and throw up, only to see a group of starved looking people swarm the pile and start to tear at the limbs with hungry looked in their eyes, those at the back of the group however were forced to fight each other for what little scraps they could find.

That's when I saw them, countless beasts of all shapes and sizes rising up from pitch black puddles of what looked to be oil that covered the ground, people began to run in terror, however it was ultimately futile as in a blink of an eye one of the beasts at the head of the group had caught up with one of the starved humans and began to rip him apart while the rest of the monsters did the same to any they could get their hands on.

Up in the sky bright glowing golden gate like portals started to appear as if from nowhere and out of them swarmed hundreds of winged Humanoid figures resplendent in shining silver armor holding spears of golden light.

The warriors began to attack the beasts with blasts of light from their spears, driving them back almost instantly, however as the fight went on some of these winged figures broke away from the main group and began to attack the Humans instead, vicious and savage grins plastered across their faces, splattered with the thick black blood of the monsters and the red crimson blood of Humans.

And then for a fourth time my vision blurred and suddenly I was viewing the entire globe from a birds eye view, what I saw were hundreds more of the beast and the humanoid figures battling all across the entire world.

As I looked on in horror at what was unfolding before my eyes, a voice echoed as darkness started to cloud my vision, growing weaker and weaker with every passing word.

"I'm so sorry, I have...failed….you"

* * *

"AHHHHH" I screamed as I sat up in bed

Frantically i reached for my bedside lamp, finding it i flicked the on switch.

As it flickered to life i started to quickly scan my room for one of those horrible beasts or savage winged warriors that might be hiding within one of the many shadows that were cast by my old lamp, I kept looking over and over again in fear that I might have missed something or someone.

I jumped in fright as a mound banging sounded from the wall to my left.

"Oi! Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep" the voice of my cousin shouted from the room next to mine "God help you if you make me late for my morning classes again Ajay!"

Adrenaline still coursing through my veins, I took several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down 'Get a hold of yourself Ajay' I thought as my heart pounded against my rib-cage. 'It was just a dream' as i felt my heart start to beat a little slower I decided to answer my cousin.

"Go back to sleep then!" I replied somewhat sarcastically "I wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty sleep"

A disgruntled mumbling was the only response I got.

I looked again at my room, now calmer than I was a few minutes ago, there wasn't much in the way of decoration but when one was a 19 year old unemployed college student one couldn't afford much.

But what little I did have was plenty for me, a writing desk, a bookcase packed full of music books and CD and resting against the back wall was my trusty Gibson electric guitar, a gift from David for my 18th birthday.

I lived with my cousin in his two story pseudo Frat house that he had gotten from his dad and despite being a asshole most of the time, he's still family, even if he does get on my nerves a lot of the time.

We were close enough that I consider him my brother, I mean just looking at us interact would make anyone think we were siblings. Not that I'd mention it to him though, that would probably make his already inflated ego even bigger than I could possibly imagine.

Looking back at the room one last time, I decided that whatever those creatures were they probably weren't real, and definitely not in my room.

"Man.." I whispered to myself as i switched off my lamp and rolled over to get into a more comfortable position "I really need to stop watching late night monster movies before I go to bed, it's really starting to mess with my sleep"

My eyes slowly closed as sleep once again started to consume me. But I couldn't help but think one last thing as i drifted off into the sweet embrace of rest.

'why did that dream feel so real, and more importantly why the hell do I have this horrible sense of foreboding?'

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Heya guys Knight here, this is a new project I am working on with a few friends of mine, My ever Faithful beta Caffeinated and my second beta AnDeasAriana_

_This project is going to be grand in scale so I hope you will join me for this ride_

_And Please feel free to give us criticism on our work in the comments, but please constructive criticism only. You know who you are._

_But for now this is The_Knight_of_Swords&Shadows signing off_

_see you next time_


	2. Chapter 1: The calm before the storm

**Book one: **The Fall of Man

**Chapter one: **The calm before the storm

* * *

_Before the War, we would never have thought that our way of life would've ended the way it had. We expected asteroids, rouge artificial intelligence, global warming, hell even a Viral outbreak, basically stuff that we always knew we would have had an inevitable hand in creating. _

_It was ironic really, most of our deepest fears when it came to the extinction of Humanity were man made, but on that day, a lot of us met our maker, but it wasn't because of anything that we had done. I guess that saying is more literal then most expected it to be…_

_You know, it's kinda funny in a twisted sort of way. On that day, the only thing I had planned was going out to have breakfast with a close friend of mine, maybe go see a movie if we had time. If you had told me that later that day that I'll be fighting for my life? I would've laughed._

_I had no clue that my nice normal life would change so drastically within the next 24 hours, of course the thought of having a normal life now sounds like heaven to me, heh heh, sorry that was a horrible joke._

\- an excerpt from the journal of The Founder, Ajay Hunter

* * *

The Sun had risen when i opened my eyes for the second time that morning. Luckily I had gotten to sleep pretty quickly after that strange dream i had earlier that night and with no more nightmares plaguing my sleep, I had slept pretty peacefully.

Sitting up i blindly groped the bed side table for my alarm, finding it, I picked it up and looked at it.

Squinting at the blinking digital face, it took me a second to realize what the display showed. 'Wait...10:30?' I thought my sluggish brain slowly trying to process what It was seeing.

It took a few seconds, but when it finally clicked, all sleepiness left in my system vanished.

"SHIIIIIIT I'M LATE" I yelled in horror as I threw off my covers and shot out of bed.

"Crap crap crap, this is the third time this week, Miss Jensen's gonna kill me!"

Quickly bolting towards a set of drawers I had by the wall, I threw on whatever I could get my hands on. Not exactly caring at all about what I wore as I knew that nobody would really care.

Throwing open the door I rushed out towards the modest kitchen that David's house had, passing David on the way who was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Hey Ajay, what's the ru-" he said with a mouthful minty foam.

"NO TIME" i snapped cutting him off "Miss Jensen's gonna skin me alive if I don't get to her class NOW!". Arriving in the kitchen, I went directly towards the fridge. Rummaging through it , I found a stack of waffles in the back.

'Thank god for David's midnight waffle cravings' I thought as I took one and stuffed it in my mouth, cringing slightly as the waffle was a little burnt, but it would keep me going until morning break.

Frantically I ran towards the door throwing it open and bolting outside only just noting that David, who just like me had classes this morning, was calmly standing at the kitchen bench, a steaming pot of coffee In his hand and a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

I only had seconds to realize what that might mean, only to suddenly run into someone in my mad dash to get to class.

"AHH" we both yelled in surprise as we fell on top of each other.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG OAF, YOU'RE CRUSHING ME" a feminine voice yelled from beneath me as she tried to push me off.

Rolling off her and getting to my knees, I quickly looked down at the person I had run into and paled as I realised who It was.

It was David's younger sister, Rose, who had probably come here from the schools dorms to visit her brother.

She was dressed in a Sapphire blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt and black jeans. All in all she looked pretty good for a girl her size.

As we tried to get up we both heard mad cackling laughter coming from inside.

"OH GOD THAT WAS PRICELESS"

It was David, he was leaning against the door frame, holding a cup of coffee, laughing his ass off. Figures he would enjoy my suffering, though even if he didn't plan for his sister to be here, I'm sure he would have had something else that would have got me on the way out the door.

As if summoned by my words, a Whip cream pie shot out of a nearby bush and hit the back of Rose's head as she tried to stand up.

"_Oh dear brother of mine" _Rose said in a tone only little sisters could pull off, whip cream dripping onto her blue jacket "_Have I ever told you how much…._**Of a absolute bastard you are?**"

"Many times dear sister of mine, many times" David replied, wiping a tear from his eye as he regained his composure "But you know you love me!" Only to snicker and burst out laughing again.

"For fuck sake, why am I stuck with this knobhead of a brother?" I heard Rose mutter to which I replied, "are you sure you aren't adopted?"

"Oh no!" David exclaimed as he placed a hand over his heart, a mock expression of horror on his face "I'm hurt! my sister and my cousin have betrayed me, all is lost"

At that, me and Rose looked at each other gave and unspoken agreement to prank him later.

"Anyway" I said standing up and dusting myself off "I need to get to class before Miss Jensen tans my hide raw"

Before I could go however Rose got a confused look on her face, "but Ajay everyone has classes off this morning" she said putting her small hand on my arm to stop me "furthermore, it's 8 o'clock even if you did have classes they wouldn't start for another hour".

Looking back over at David, he still had the same shit eating grin plastered over his face, one which only seemed to get wider with each passing second.

"David" I said in a quiet tone "you messed with my clock didn't you?"

"Oh you know," he said, the grin still plastered on his face "I just wanted to make sure you were ready for daylight savings, a week before it actually started"

"GOD DAMMIT DAVID!" I practically shouted.

David as unrepentant as ever stuck his hands up in false surrender and walked out of the room still chuckling to himself.

I sighed in frustration as I turned back to Rose "Well since we have mornings off, do you want to go out and get something to eat?" I asked gesturing back to the door of the house "I don't think I can be around David right now and not punch him is his stupid face"

"Sure, why not" she said "but first I have to go get this whip cream out of my hair before it drys "

Some time later I found myself walking alongside Rose as we walked towards the school, second period was about to start and I had to get to my history Class.

"You know…" Rose said out of the blue "I sometimes wish life was more exciting"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well.." she stopped as she gave it some thought "like you know how when you're younger you feel like you can do anything, how even the most improbable dream might become reality?"

"Yea?"

"But then when you grow up, life becomes all sucky and yes I do know we go to the 10th top rated college in England, but don't you feel like you could be doing something more?"

"Something more how?"

"Dunno, change the world? Enjoy life? Something along these lines" Rose shrugged.

"I think I know what you mean, but honesty i prefer life like this. Nice and simple no need to worry about the future, you know

"God Ajay, you're so boring" Rose said with a giggle as we arrived at the gates to the Mirewood academy.

Stepping inside we headed for our class rooms, luckily we happened to take classes that were positioned right next to each other classrooms right next to one another so we were able to continue walking together.

As we continued on in silence, I noticed that the clouds were getting darker and closing in, which was weird because the weather had been forcast for a bright sunny day

And that's when we heard it, the sound of a scream coming from the hallway In Front of us...

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys, here i am back with another chapter for ya.

so for those of you who were wondering, No we don't have a set update schedule.

this is mostly do to the fact that the three main members of this project live in three separate country's and thus have vastly different time zones and schedule.

now this means that we could have a new chapter out in a few days or it could mean that it could take weeks. so if you feel the need to ask us if we are OK, that's fine. however please don't pester us for new chapters, they will be done when they are done.

Alright now that that's out of the way i would like to once again thank my fantastic beta's Caffeenated and AnDeasAriana, this project couldn't be done without them.

So until Next time this is your friendly Shadow knight signing off.


End file.
